Rocky Horror Shows His Heels
es un guión no utilizado que iba a ser película, la secuela directa a "The Rocky Horror Picture Show". Fue el primero que se escribió en 1978, pero el director Jim Sharman no se vio muy convencido en el proyecto, así que Richard O'Brien comenzó de nuevo con otra historia y logró hacer "The Brad and Janet Show", que por motivos ajenos a ellos se convertiría finalmente en la película "Shock Treatment". Para esta película, O'Brien reusó algunas de las canciones del guión de "Rocky Horror Show His Heels", pero en situaciones completamente diferentes y con otros personajes. El guión le fue mostrado a Tim Curry, pero dijo que no quería volver con el mismo personaje; por eso cuando O'Brien hizo el guión para "The Brad and Janet Show", Curry interpretaría a Brad y Farley, pero éste dijo que su acento inglés no serviría para Brad, pues el personaje es americano. El guión completo de "Rocky Horror Show His Heels" está en manos de coleccionistas privados, aunque ha salido un resumen: Trama (Resumida) La historia comienza 9 meses después de los eventos de "The Rocky Horror Picture Show". La vida de Brad y Janet, ahora esposos, cambió completamente por la influencia de Frank-N-Furter al igual que la del Dr. Scott, principalmente que éste último y Brad se "volvieron" homosexuales. Días antes de que Janet tuviera su bebé, Brad no puede resistir más y decide revelarle su homosexualidad a su esposa, yendose de casa y abandonándola usando tacones altos (Bitchin' In The Kitchen). Cuando el castillo de Frank-N-Furter se fue a Transsexual, la piscina se quedó en la tierra, con los cuerpos de Rocky Horror y Frank. Después de todos esos meses, Rocky revive y sale de la piscina junto con el cuerpo de su amo (Breaking Out). Brad se va con el Dr. Scott y entonces llega Rocky con el cuerpo de Frank. Brad entonces se da cuenta que el bebé que su esposa espera posiblemente de Frank o de Rocky. Éste último le pide al Dr. Scott que reviva a su amo, a lo que el doctor acepta, después de haber investigado más sobre Frank-N-Furter en los últimos meses. Él fabrica una fórmula hecha con la sangre de Brad, Rocky y la suya, acompañado de terapia electroconvulsiva para limpiar la suciedad del cuerpo (Shock Treatment). Frank revive y está encantado de estar con vida, aún más cuando se entera que pudiera tener un hijo pronto, así que contacta a los Transilvanos que viven escondidos en la tierra, para hacer una fiesta y celebrar su regreso. Rocky, Brad y Scott pelean por la atención de Frank usando vestidos negros (Little Black Dress) pero éste está más interesado en su futuro hijo o hija. Al día siguiente, Janet por fin tiene a su bebé, quien resulta ser varón. Frank se apura a ir al hospital y reclama al hijo como suyo, para la ira de Janet y su padre machista y homofóbico (Thank God I'm a Man). Frank le enseña a su hijo sobre su filosofía de la vida y le anuncia a sus amigos transilvanos que esa noche hará una fiesta y habrá un premio para quien porte el mejor disfráz. Para tener más invitados, Frank va por la ciudad junto a sus amigos transformando a los ciudadanos de Denton en transexuales usando "una especie de polvo de hadas". Una rockola le recuerda Frank a Eddie, su viejo y fallecido némesis, envilenciéndolo en términos virulentos. De pronto, Frank cae al piso pues la sangre que se usó no era suficiente, necesita 11 litros de sangre de vírgenes varones jóvenes, encomendando la tarea a a Brad. Él encuentra unos chicos que están encantados con ayudar a la celebridad alienígena, pero uno de esos chicos en realidad no es virgen, aunque no lo confiesa. Los padres de Janet, un policía y una enfermera han sido convertidos por Frank a transilvanos, adaptando ese estilo de vida usando tacones altos y actuando lascivamente (Look What I Did To My Id). Durante la fiesta, los ciudadanos actúa de manera bizarra, todos esperando ganar el premio por el mejor disfráz. El ambiente principal son los pasos de baile de Brad y las canciones que Frank interpreta. En el hospital, dos figuras fantasmales roban el bebé de Janet sin que se de cuenta y le dicen que éste ha muerto, para después sacarla en una silla de ruedas fuera del hospital. Ella llega a la fiesta evitando dar las noticias a Frank diciéndole que lo ama, pero poco le interesa a él, pues quiere saber el estado de su hijo. Sin más opciones, le revela que ha muerto. Frank se pone fúrico y descubre que los sujetos fantasmales en realidad son Riff Raff y Magenta, el par que lo mató en su vida pasada. De pronto, Frank comienza a descomponerse, dándose cuenta que uno de los chicos que donó sangre no era virgen. Mientras que él persigue al muchacho mentiroso, su "hechizo" que tiene sobre los ciudadanos se evapora y entonces, fúricos, comienzan a atacarlo, Riff Raff finalmente lo asesina. La gente entonces va contra Brad, Rocky, el Dr. Scott y los Transilvanos, quienes apenas y logran escapar. Riff Raff y Magenta toman a Janet y el bebé y se van en un auto, por los "sonidos de rock and roll" que emite el bebé, es obvio que es de Frank. Personajes *Frank-N-Furter *Brad Majors *Janet Weiss *Riff Raff *Magenta *Dr. Scott *Rocky Horror *Harry Weiss *Emily Weiss *Oscar Drill and the Bits Música Las canciones (a excepción de "He Lived & Died for Rock 'n Roll" y "I'm Going to See My Baby") fueron reutilizadas por O'Brien cuando hizo "The Brad and Janet Show", aunque cambió las situaciones completamente y las cantan diferentes personas. Luego volverían a reutilizarse para "Shock Treatment", pero más parecidas a "The Brad and Janet Show". La lista de canciones con sus cantantes correspondientes según el guión de "Rocky Horror Show His Heels" son: #"Bitchin' In The Kitchen" por Brad y Janet. # "Breaking Out" por Rocky. # "Electroshocks" (conocida como "Shock Treatment") por Scotty, Brad y Rocky. # Canción sin nombre (conocida como "Little Black Dress") por Frank y Transilvanos. # "Thank God I'm a Man" por el Sr. Weiss y gente de Denton. # "Look What I Did to My Id" por los padres de Janet, un policía y una enfermera. # "He Lived & Died for Rock 'n Roll" por Frank. # "You're Looking at an Ace" (conocida como "Farley's Song") por Frank # "I'm Goin' to See My Baby" por Frank. # "Duel Duet" por Riff Raff y Frank # "Anyhow, Anyhow" por Riff Raff, Magenta y Janet Navegación